Opposite Day
by rugphan
Summary: A Danny Phantom/Rugrats/Simpsons/Calvin and Hobbes crossover. When Angelica and Sam make a bet to make 5-year-old Danny a bad kid for a day, while Angelica becomes a good kid for a day, things get a little chaotic in a humorous sort of way. :) Slight DxS. The fifth story in my Danny,Tommy, and Friends story series.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own any of these characters! Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, Rugrats belongs to Paul Germain, The Simpsons belong to Matt Groening, and Calvin and Hobbes belong to Bill Watterson (sorry if I spelled any names wrong). I also took a similar quote from iCarly as well. So, I don't own that either! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**_WARNING: _**This story contains good people gone bad, and bad people gone good. Make sure your brain hasn't gotten confused! ;)

**_Forward_**

**_ "O_**kay." Angelica sighed, annoyed. "So I appose you're wondering why I'm here in the firstest place. Well, you see, I was apposed to go firstest on our adventure tape of 'Tales From the Crib', and I kind of accidentally tricked Sam Manson into doing it firstest the lastest time when we drew straws. And now I gots to comes up with a story quickly for Tommy afore time runs out!"

She paused, waiting for someone to say something to her. No one was listening.

"This is just plain redictulous!" Angelica exclaimed, angrily. "Hey, Fenton! How am I apposed to tell a story if nobody's listening to me?"

Danny quickly walked out onto the stage. "How many times do have to tell you, Angelica? It's a documentary for Tommy to watch in the years to come! No one's _supposed_ to be listening to you!"

"That's fine! I don't gots any story to tell to my dopey cousin anyways!" Angelica got up and walked toward the left side of the stage.

Danny sighed. "I was afraid of that. That's why I thought up one for you!"

He quickly put a hand to Angelica's ear and whispered to her.

Once he was done, her eyes widened. "You've gots to be kidding me! You wants me to tell him _that_ story?"

"Hey, it was the only one I could think of that wasn't mine!"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she said, stubbornly. "I'll tell the stupid story!"

Danny smiled and walked back toward the left side of the stage.

Angelica sighed. "Okay, Tommy!" she cried, lowering the microphone down toward her, and sitting in the wooden chair placed in the middle of the stage. "You'd better likes this story because it's the onlyest one I'm gonna tells you!"

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Birthday Party**_

**_ I_**t was a bright, sunny day when I woked up that morning. I could tell because the sun was coming in through my windlow, the birds were singing their songs, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But, honestly, I really didn't care about any of that!

"Yes!" I cried, jumping out of my bed. I quickly grabbed my Cynthia doll. "Do you know what today is Cynthia?"

Cynthia just stared up at me. I expected as much. She doesn't talk a lot.

"It's my third birthday!" I exclaimed. "And you know what that means!"

I waited for Cynthia to answer my question.

"That's right! It means I'm no longer a baby anymore!"

I was so glad that my birthday was finally here. I'd been looking forward to this day for months! I was just growing out of my old shell, like my Mommy had told me. Whatever _that_ means. I was just tired of hanging out with babies all of the time. My little cousin Tommy was okay, but all he and his friends ever did was play in the sandbox, go on dumb adventures, and drink juice boxes. It was just getting boring for me. I'm surprised Danny Fenton and his bestest friends _never_ stopped doing these things. Why can't they just grow up already?

Anyways, I didn't have to worry about that anymore, because I just turned three years old, which means, I'm officially not a baby anymore! No more juice boxes, dumb games, and/or sandbox 'fun'. It was just me, and nobodys else!

I quickly ran downstairs. My Daddy was already hanging up streamers! Pink and purple ones, just like I told him. My Mommy was talking to Jonathan, her assistant. But that wasn't much of a surprise. She said she was going to plan for my party with him. Plus, since she's the boss of a _big_ company, she was _always_ on the phone.

"Morning Daddy!" I exclaimed, happily.

My Daddy turned and smiled at me. "Hi there, princess! How's my little girl today?"

"I'm a big girl now, Daddy!" I reminded him. "I just turned three years old!" I grinned, then added, "I'm not a baby anymore, you know!"

"Of course you're not! You're a kid now!"

I nodded. "So, what time's my party?"

"Not for awhile, dear." my Daddy answered. He pointed to the clock on the filing cabinet in our living room. "When both the big hand and the small hand are on the _very_ top, that's when your party will start."

I frowned, glancing at the time. "I have to wait _that_ long?" I asked.

Daddy smiled at me. "Don't worry, it'll go by really fast." He smiled, then added, "I hear Bart and Lisa Simpson and one of their friends should be coming to visit in an hour while their Mom and Dad are shopping for a birthday present for you!"

"Bart's coming early?" I was excited. Sure Bart was a baby, but he was the onlyest baby I would actually volunteer to hang out with, even if it involves playing with Tommy and his friends for awhile. Bart likes them too. He's one of my bestest friends. Actually, he's my onlyest bestest friend after Susie Carmichael.

I ran out of the living room and up the stairs. "I gots to get out of these PJ's and get ready!"

* * *

**_ A_**while later the doorbell rang. I dashed downstairs to the door just as my Mommy opened it. There was one-year-old Bart Simpson, and four month old Lisa Simpson in their Mommy's arms. Their Daddy was standing nextest to her. Standing on the cement porch, was a kid I've never seen afore.

The boy was older than me, around five or six years old, yet he was about as tall as me. He had really messy yellow hair. It was even messier than Danny Fenton's! The boy wore a red shirt with thin black stripes on it, blue jeans (Or were they shorts? I couldn't tell.), and red and white sneakers. But what was really strange was that he was holding a stuffed tiger. Wasn't he a little bit old to be carrying stuffed animals around? Then again, I do carry Cynthia with me a lot. The boy was grinning at me from ear to ear.

"Hello, Marge!" my Mommy exclaimed. "Come on in!"

Bart's Mommy grinned. "Well, thank you, Charlotte. But, we'd better drop the kids off and go while we still have time to shop for a present for Angelica." She leaned down toward me. "Happy third birthday, dear!"

I smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Bart's Mom!"

Bart's Mommy grinned even more. "Aww! Isn't that sweet? Well, come on Homer! We'd better get shopping while we can!"

"Okay!" Homer exclaimed. He picked up Lisa. "Goodbye, sweetie!"

She giggled. "Goodbye, Dad!"

Don't worry. I already knew Lisa could talk. Apparently, she's gifted. "In other words, she's very smart!" my Daddy had told me. I really didn't see what the big deal was. I could talk by the time I was two! And nobody announced anything to me about being smart. Ah, well! The day will come eventually! After Lisa, I _am_ the nextest smartest girl in the whole wild world! Anybody with a brain can tell that!

Bart's Daddy set Lisa down. Then he picked up Bart, and said, "Now, behave boy!"

"Dad!" Bart groaned. "We had this discussion already! No screaming, breaking things, and/or picking on Lisa."

"That's my boy!" He set Bart on the floor. "Okay, Marge! Let's get going!"

My Mommy shut the door as soon as the boy with the tiger ran in, and Bart's parents left.

"Hey there, Angelica!" Lisa exclaimed, toddling toward me. "Happy Birthday!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I said, annoyed and waving my arm. "Don't you gots any dumb baby stuffs to do?"

"Actually," Lisa stated, "I didn't bring anything with me. I usually play with my baby toys at home when I have nothing better to do. After all, my superior intellect has taught me many great things! I've already read most of the Nancy Drew series, and-," She cut off, and gasped. "You have a shelf full of encyclopedias!"

I grinned. After only knowing Lisa for a little while, I knew one thing for sure. If you set a big book in front of her, she won't stop reading until it's time to goes!

"Wow!" Lisa cried with excitement. "It's the same set like the one at my house!" She turned to me. "May I?"

"Go ahead! There's plenty to goes around!"

She smiled widely at me, and grabbed the third book from the left side of the shelve. Then she toddled over to our coffee table and started reading from the first page.

Bart looked at me in admiration. "I'm glad to see you could keep my little sister entertained!"

I shrugged. "I try my hardest!"

"Oh, by the way," my bestest friend exclaimed, pointing to his friend, "this is Calvin! Calvin, this is Angelica! It's her birthday today!"

Calvin stuck out his hand. "Hey!"

I took it. "Hey!" I was already starting to likes this guy.

"And this is Hobbes." My new friend held out the tiger's hand for him.

I puts my imagination to works. "How do you do, Hobbes?"

"Quite fine, actually!" he exclaimed. "And happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" Man, for a tiger, Hobbes wasn't very fierce.

"Oh, yeah!" Calvin suddenly cried. "Happy third birthday!"

"Again, thanks!"

"Now, if you don't mind," Hobbes announced, "I'm going to join Lisa in her reading."

Calvin nodded. "Okay." He turned to me. "Ever since he's met Lisa, every time we visit the Simpson's house he always wants to hang out with her!" He set Hobbes softly on the coffee table. "Besides," Calvin added, "we both like reading too. Just different things."

"Yeah!" Bart exclaimed. "Calvin's got a whole collection of aminal and dimeosaur books stashed in his room!"

"And comic books!" Calvin added. "Don't forget those!"

"Uh huh." I said nodding, a bored look on my face. I never gots what boys thought was so ineresting about aminals, dimeosaurs, and comic books. After all, I just think they're a bunch of stupid drawings. But, I'm Bart's bestest friend, and although I would do it to the babies, I'm not gonna spoil his and Calvin's fun. "Come on, you guys! I want to show you something upstairs!"

I ran up to my room, the boys following behind me.

* * *

**_ S_**oon, both hands on the clock were pointing straight up, and it was time for my birthday party! I was so excited! My Daddy was setting presents out on the coffee table, and my Mommy, Hobbes, and Lisa were decorating the cake in the kitchen. The whole living room was decorated, and a piñata was hanging up on top of the house by a string.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "This is gonna be _some_ party, right you guys?" I turned to face Bart and Calvin.

"I'll say!" Bart exclaimed, grabbing something off a stack, and putting it on his head. "Look! Party hats!"

Calvin quickly grabbed a curled up paper thingy, and blowed on the end of it. It made a really loud noise.

I covered my ears.

"Oops!" Calvin cried. "Sorry!"

"It's alright." I replied. "It's a good thing the babies aren't gonna be allowed to blow on these things, or else I'd go boinkers!"

Hobbes came running out from the kitchen. "Did you just say babies?" he asked. "I _love_ babies!"

I glanced at Calvin, suspiciously.

"Tigers have super great hearing." he explained.

I nodded. "Hobbes, no fence or anything, but I'm not really a fan of poopy, drooly babies."

Bart frowned.

"Besides you and Lisa, Bart." I added quickly.

Bart laughed. "Okay. Okay." He paused, then said, "I think your doorbell's ringing."

I smiled widely. My firstest guest was here! I dashed toward the door, grabbed the stool nextest to it, and stood on it. Then, I peeked through the peek hole on the door and glanced down. It was my Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu with my little cousin Tommy Pickles and a couple of his dumb friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. Great. Just great.

My Mommy and Daddy told me to be nice to my guests, so, I put on my bestest fake smile and opened the door. "Hi'ya Aunt Didi! Hello, Uncle Stu! I hope I didn't take too long to answer the door!"

I caught Tucker rolling his eyes. Danny elbowed him.

"Not at all dear!" Tommy's Mommy exclaimed. "Thanks for inviting us to your party!" I happened to notice her stomach was a little bit round. I guess learning that she was going to have _another_ baby must've really gotten to her.

"You are most welcome, Aunt Didi!" I said, as polite as I could. "Please, do comes in!"

My Aunt and Uncle stepped inside, and went to talk to my Mommy and Daddy.

Danny turned to me, and grinned holding out a present with pink wrapping paper and a pink bow. "Happy Birthday, Angelica!" he exclaimed.

I quickly grabbed the present out of his hands. "Thanks, Fenton! Come on in! The party's in here!"

The three of us walked into the living room. Me and Tucker set the presents on the coffee table. I really wanted to open them now, but I wasn't apposed to until all of my party guests arrived. I glanced at the clock. The big hand was now on the two. 'So much for coming on time.' I thought.

"Yo, Danny!" Bart cried. "Hi'ya, man!"

Fenton grinned. "Hey there, Bartman! What's up?"

"Hi'ya, Bart!" Tommy exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Tucker asked.

Like I said, the babies and Bart were really good friends too.

After a few dumb baby conversations and introductions for Calvin had been made, Danny asked, "So, Calvin, where are your parents?"

"They're on a camping trip for the three day weekend. I hate camping because all of our trips end up disastrous. So, Bart called me up and told me that Mr. and Mrs. Pickles invited me to Angelica's party." He shrugged. "So, I asked my parents if Hobbes and I could go, and they said yes!"

"Hobbes?" Danny's eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

"Calvin's tiger." Bart explained. "He's really nice."

Danny nodded.

"Hey, Lisa!" Bart yelled. "Bring out Hobbes so we can introduce him to everybody!"

"Coming!" Lisa cried. Soon, she came toddling out of the kitchen, with the stuffed tiger in her arms.

"Hobbes," Bart started, "this is Tommy Pickles, Angelica's little cousin, and his two friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley."

Hobbes held out a paw. "How do you do?"

Danny took Hobbes hand and shaked it. "Nice to meet you, Hobbes."

Tommy walked up to him, and shaked his other paw. "Yeah! Nice to meets you!" He paused, then let go of Hobbes's hand. "Wow! Your hands are real soft!"

Hobbes smiled proudly. "Thank you, Tommy! Your hands are quite warm themselves."

"Thanks, Hobbes!" Tommy laughed.

"Oh, brother!" I mumbled.

My little cousin turned to face Danny. "Hey, Danny, how many more months until my baby brother or sister is coming to my house?"

Danny giggled before he answered Tommy's question. "I already told you, Tommy! Seven months!"

"_Still_?" Tommy sighed. "How many months less is _thats_?"

Danny holded up the amount of fingers for the months that would take the baby to get here in the firstest place. Then, he put down two fingers. I didn't knows for sure, but I guessed that was seven.

"That many?" Tommy asked, surprised. He sighed again. "I don't understands why my baby brother or sister can't just packs his or her bags and comes here."

Danny laughed again. "They have to decide if it's a boy or a girl first."

"How do they decides that?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not the baby delivery service expert."

Bart grinned. "The doctor decides!" he exclaimed. "I founded that out because when my Mommy comed back from the hopstickal to ask if my baby brother or sister was a boy or a girl, and she said they used a special machine to find out. I thinks it was called a ulta pound."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "It's called an _ultra sound_, Bart. _Not_ an ulta pound!"

"Whatever."

Tommy grinned. "How long will it be until that happens?"

"Around the time when the forth month comes."

"The forth month!" Tommy cried.

Danny laughed. "Don't worry, Tommy! It'll come by soon! Then after that, the baby's gotta learn how to suck its thumb, cry, poop, eat, and all sorts of other stuff before he or she arrives!"

"Why would you want to learn how to cry or poop?"

I turned around to see two more of Tommy's friends, Phil and Lil. They were twins. It's funny to see how some people can't tell them apart since they look so much alike. But there was one person I knows who can tell them apart, and she was standing with Phil and Lil with an angry look on her face. Samantha Manson.

Okay, okay. I know Sam hates me calling by her actual name. But really, what choice do I have? When you have an enemy, you've gots to bugs them as much as possible. And this is my way of doing that.

If you're going to bother asking me the question if Sam Manson is really my enemy, I'll answer you in an easier way than mostest of the other peoples you've talked to would. The babies are okay. They can be fun sometimes, but don't tells them I said that! Sam on the other hand, is always trying to gets in the way of my plans to push the babies around a little bit if you know what I means. Not that the babies don't ever do that, but normally they don't win the arguments.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't knows, Phil. I guess it's something they just gots to learns."

Phil nodded, and he and Lil put a big present on top of the coffee table. They grinned at each other, then ran up and hugged me. "Happy Burpday, Angelica!"

"Thanks." I replied, rolling my eyes. I pushed them to the ground. "Now, gets off of me!"

Sam was glaring at me, as she walked up to me, and handed me her present. "Here." She quickly walked across the room, and sat on the dark blue couch, arms crossed across her chest, and eyebrows furrowed.

I smirked, then asked Bart, "What's _her_ problem?"

He shrugged.

Calvin and Hobbes glanced at each other, then walked up to Sam. "If it will make you feel any better," Calvin started, "you can hold Hobbes if you want. He loves having his tummy rubbed."

Sam grinned. "Thanks, er-,"

"Calvin. I'm Bart's friend."

"It's nice to meet you Calvin!" She smiled at the stuffed tiger in her arms. "You too, Hobbes!"

Hobbes purred in response.

Calvin laughed. "He only does that when he gets his tummy rubbed, or he likes someone he meets." He smiled. "In this case, I think it's both!"

Sam laughed.

I leaned over toward Danny, who was having a conversation with Tommy and Chuckie, who had just arrived a few seconds ago. "Jealous much, Fenton?"

"What?"

I laughed. It wasn't because he was funny. It was just because of how much a doofus Danny was! "Oh, never mind!" I cried. "Forget I said anything!"

"Okay…" He turned back to his friends.

* * *

**_ S_**oon, the party _really_ began. Presents were opened, cake was eaten, and us older kids gots to smash the piñata open with a large stick and gets candy (The others weren't allowed to do it, because dumb babies aren't apposed to eat candy.). We all had a pretty fun time. That is, until what happened next.

You see, I was heading into the kitchen to gets another piece of cake, and I happened to notice Danny and Sam in there.

'That's strange!' I thought. 'I thoughts they was in the playpen with the babies.'

I smiled. Since I was there, I couldn't help but doing a bit of eavesdropping.

"I mean, didn't you see how she pushed down Phil and Lil earlier?" Sam was asking.

Danny shrugged. "I know that was a little harsh, Sam. But, when you've known Angelica for two months, she isn't all that bad."

'What?' I thought. 'They're talking about _me_?' I leaned closer.

"I'm serious, Danny!" Sam exclaimed. "Angelica couldn't be good even if she tried!"

Boy, was I mad now! I stormed into the kitchen.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw me. "Um, Sam…"

"What?"

"I'll tell you what!" I said, angrily. "What do you mean, I can't be good even if I tried?"

Sam glared at me. "It's true!"

"It's true? It's _true_? I'll tell you what's true! I can be good anywhere, at any time, of everyday if I wanted to!"

"Um, you guys," Danny started. "I don't think you should be arguing!"

Sam snorted. "Yeah, right!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Danny glanced out of the kitchen worriedly. "You guys should be quiet! The others will _hear_ you!"

I smirked. "Do you want to make a bet on that?"

"Happily!"

"Are you guys crazy?" Danny exclaimed.

"Okay!" I said, grinning. "I bet you two Reptar Bars and a lollypop that I can get Hobbes and Lisa to make me be good for a whole day, while Danny is going to get Bart and Calvin to teach him to be bad for a whole day! Whoever cracks firstest wins!"

"What?" Danny cried. "There is _no_ way I'm doing that! Absolutely, _no way_!"

Sam smiled, and shook my stretched out hand. "Deal! We start tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

Danny rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "How come _I_ can hear me?" he asked, frustrated.

Me and Sam walked out of the kitchen to the living room. As we were walking, I heard Danny mumble, "What have those girls gotten me into?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Disclaimer- I do not own the song Paparazzi. Lady Gaga and her...song writer...producer...recorder...people own it! XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Good vs. The Bad. This is Going to Get Ugly.**_

**_ "Y_**ou? Danny Fenton? Bad?" Bart Simpson laughed hysterically. "Man, that's a good one!"

I smirked as I watched Danny looked gloomily at Bart who was still giggling.

Calvin's eyes widened when he saw this. He nudged his pal, and said, "Bart, I think he's serious! He really wants to be bad!"

Bart immediately stopped laughing. "Oh."

It was the day after my big third birthday party. Me, Bart, Calvin, Hobbes, Lisa, Sam, Tommy, and Tucker were all sitting in the playpen in Tommy's living room. We was trying to explain mine and Sam's bet to everyone who was there. But, unfortunately, it wasn't working out too good.

"So, let me get this straight," Tucker started, pointing to Danny, "you want Bart and Calvin to teach you how to be bad for a day, while you," he pointed at me, "want Hobbes and Lisa to teach you how to be good for a day."

"That's right!" I exclaimed.

"You guys are crazy!"

Danny threw his arms up in the air. "Welcome to my world!"

Tommy's eyes suddenly widened with fear. That was unusual. "Danny," he cried, "you can't turns bad! You just can't!"

Danny put his left hand on Tommy's left shoulder. "Don't worry, Tommy! It's just for today! Then after that, it's all over!"

Tommy hesitated, then sighed. "Okay." Then he added, "But, I'm gonna follows you around, just in case something goes wrongs."

Tucker grinned and stood up. "I'll follow Angelica. You never know if she's going to cheat or something."

I rolled my eyes.

Sam quickly stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat! I'm hungry!" she stated, walking toward the playpen, opening it, and stomping off into the kitchen. We all watched her leave.

When Manson was gone, Lisa said, "Well, I think this whole bet is plain ridiculous. I mean, what are you and Sam going to prove if you keep pressuring each other to do things you or others don't want to do? I really don't want to get involved."

Hobbes grinned. "Ah, come on, Lisa! I think it'll be fun! I mean, after all, what can a little healthy competition do to us? They're only betting candy!"

Lisa looked around, and sighed. "I don't know."

I smiled at her. "Tell you what, if you guys help me win, which I know I will, I'll split one of the Reptar Bars for each of you!"

"Why just one?"

"Infants and soft stuffed tigers aren't apposed to eat a lot of candy you realize?"

"True."

"Hey!" Hobbes cried. "I'm not soft! I just have a lot of stuffing!"

Calvin grinned. "Hobbes, you've been a soft tiger ever since I bought you from the store when I was three!"

"Yeah, well…so?"

Calvin laughed.

"Hey, Lisa!" Bart exclaimed. "If you win this, I'll pick up your toys for a week! If you lose, you have to pick up mine!"

Lisa glanced up from the book she was reading. "A full week?"

Bart nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it!"

"Hobbes," Calvin started, facing his tiger friend, "since everyone is making side bets here, how about we have one?"

Hobbes grinned. "Shoot!"

"Okay. You can read my comic books for a week if you win this competition!"

"Deal!" the friendly tiger exclaimed, shaking his pal's hand. "Oh! Can I fold the corners of the pages to mark my spot if I win?"  
"Sure!"

"Can I fold the covers back?"

Calvin hesitated. "We'll see."

Hobbes smirked. "Can I draw mustaches on all of the little comic book characters?"

Calvin shoved Hobbes playfully. "Don't push it!"

* * *

**_ H_**obbes and Lisa was grinning as they pushed me into Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu's bedroom. Tucker followed closely behind, a notepad in his right hand, and a pencil in his left. I figured he was taking notes on what we was doing. Which wasn't much. He didn't know what was going on, and I didn't have a clue neither. Actually-and I don't like saying this- I really didn't want to know.

Lisa leaned all of her weight against the door and, eventually, gots it to close. "Okay, Angelica," she started, "it's time to get to work."

Hobbes nodded, and pushed me into a chair that happened to be in the middle of the room. I was guessing that he and Lisa puts it there.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah! Let's just gets whatever this is done and over with already!" I really wasn't happy that I was going to learn how to be good for a full day. But, what choice did I have? It was that, or give all of the candy I have to Sam. And, honestly, I _really_ didn't want to lose to her!

Hobbes grinned. "Okay! The first thing to learn about being nice is using your manners!"

I snorted. "Manners?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "I told them to fly the scoop _years_ ago."

"Do you want to win this bet or not?"

I sighed. After all, I couldn't argue with him. "Fine." I mumbled.

Hobbes smiled once more. "Now then, let's begin! Lisa?"

Lisa held out a bluish green sippy cup with a creepy smiley face on it. "Okay, Angelica!" she exclaimed. "Now, you're really thirsty, and your sippy cup is too high to reach-,"

"Um, can we make it a cup of milk?" I asked, cutting her off. "A sippy cup is too babyish for me."

Lisa sighed. "Fine. Your _cup_ of milk is too high up to reach." She held the sippy cup high in the air with both hands. "Then your Mommy comes into the kitchen." She looked me in the eyes. "What do you do?"

I grinned big. I knew this one!

I quickly marched up to Lisa, and swiped the sippy cup from her hands. "Gimme!" I took a quick drink and gave it back to her.

Lisa sighed once more, and glanced at Hobbes. "This is going to take much longer than I expected."

* * *

**_ "J_**ust a quick note for all of you guys," Angelica exclaimed, "Danny just called Bart up to tell this part of the story! I gaves him permission!" Angelica glanced over to her left as she heard the door open, then glanced back at the camera. "Here he is now!"

Angelica jumped out of her chair and walked to the right side of the stage. Soon, Bart was on the stage, sitting in Angelica's old spot. "Now then, I'm going to tell you guys my side of the story!"

* * *

_**Bart's POV**_

**_"O_**kay, guys!" Danny exclaimed, gloomily. "I'm here! Now, what?"

We were in the middle of Tommy's backyard at the moment. Calvin was standing next to me on my left. A few minutes earlier, me and Calvin were having a very important discussion.

"Come on, Bart!" Calvin exclaimed. "This is _Danny Fenton_ we're talking about! Surely you don't think we can turn him _bad_?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, Calvin. But in order to win this bet, we gots to tries. I mean, after all," I said chuckling, "Hobbes and Lisa are upstairs teaching _Angelica_ to be _good_. Can you imagine how hard _that's_ going to be?"

Calvin paused for a moment, then nodded happily. "You're right, Bart! I mean, after all, how hard could this be?"

* * *

**_ "Y_**ou're right, Bart!" Calvin mimicked himself. "I mean, after all, how hard could this _be_?" He sighed loudly. "Why did I even ask?"

Calvin and I had Danny pinned down to the ground like a police officer does with a criminal. I had both of his arms pressed down against the ground, while Calvin was taking care of his legs. I was actually surprised by Danny's behavior. He was _actually_ trying to make a break for it!

"Be careful you guys!" Tommy exclaimed. "I don't want Danny to be broked!"

"He's the one- Oomph!- who's refusing to do anything that Calvin and I- Oomph- say!" I cried. "Now Danny, fork it over!"

"No way!"

"Danny," Calvin exclaimed, "you hand it over to Bart right now, or you're grounded for two weeks!"

Danny suddenly stopped struggling, and glanced up at us. "Calvin, who are you trying to be? My Mom?"

I glanced up at Calvin with a mixture of anger and annoyance on my face. He smiled at me sheepishly, and shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

I looked back down at Danny. "You'd better hand it over, Danny!"

"No!" Danny cried. "My Grandpa gave me this vest before I started kindergarten! I'm not sure if I can trust you guys with it!"

I sighed. "Look, do you want to be bad or not?"

"No! That's what I keep trying to _tell_ you guys! But, _unfortunately_, NO ONE IS LISTENING TO ME!"

Tommy shook his head at me. "Bart, can't you see he doesn't want to do it? Danny isn't a bad kid!"

I suddenly grinned. I now knew how I could get Danny to crack under pressure! "You're right, Tommy." I sighed. "Danny just isn't a bad kid." I turned to face Calvin. "Get off him, man!"

"But, Bart, I thought-,"

"Come on!"

Calvin slowly got up off of Danny's legs, while I let go of his arms and slid off of his back.

Danny quickly stood up, and brushed the dirt off of his arms. "Thank you." he said, angrily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to tell the others that this bet is off!" He started walking away, when I whispered my plan to Calvin. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Tommy nodded bravely. "I'm going with you, Danny!"

Calvin and I just stood there smirking.

"Okay then, let me rephrase that question, then." I replied. "Do you want to win this bet?"

Both Danny and Tommy whipped around to face us. "I really don't care!" Danny cried. "I don't really know why I got dragged into this bet in the first place." They turned around, and started walking toward the house again. But I wasn't going to give up anytime soon. I had a Plan B.

"So, what you're saying is, you're not just doing this for the bet."

They both whipped around once more.

"Wha'cha talking about, Bart?" Tommy asked, suspiciously.

"Well," I started laughing, "it couldn't be more obvious, could it, Danny?"

Danny glared at me. "Tommy asked you the question first."

"Fine. Fine." I said calmly. "But, you're not going to like what I have to say."

"What are you trying to say, Bart?"

I grinned, then motioned him to come closer. He did, and I whispered something in his ear. Man, you should've seen the look on Danny's face! His eyes were the size of dinner plates for the next few seconds. "WHAT?!"

Got him.

"Yes, dude. It's true. You've gots eyes for your bestest friend!"

"Again," Danny exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, Tommy was just standing there with a puzzled expression on his face. "I don't see what the big deal is, Danny. After all, those eyeball thingys your talking about is only candy!"

Danny shook his head, frustrated. "You're not getting it, Tommy."

"Getting whats?"

Danny sighed. "Look Bart, I don't like girls yet!"

Tommy's eyes widened. "You don't likes girls?"

"No, Tommy! I mean, I do, but-, What I'm trying to say is-," He groaned loudly, and faced me once more. "I don't like Sam like that!"

"You don't likes Sam?"

"No, Tommy! That's not what I'm saying!"

"Oh!" Calvin stepped in. "So, you _do_ like her!"

"What? No!"

"So, you don't likes her?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Tommy!"

"So, you-,"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH ALL OF THESE CONFUSING QUESTIONS?"

Suddenly, it all went quiet when we heard the sliding glass door open. And of course, it was Sam who stepped outside. "Hey, you guys!" she exclaimed. "I was upstairs checking on Angelica. I think she's going to crack under pressure for sure!" She glanced around at all of us. "So, what have you guys been doing?"

I had a plan in case this kind of thing happened. "Don't worry, Sam! We was just teaching Danny some new bad songs so he'll be able to sing to them without worry!"

Danny nodded, a smiled planted on his face.

"No you wasn't!" Tommy exclaimed, shaking his head. "You guys were talking about how Danny-,"

Danny quickly covered his mouth.

Sam glanced at us all individually. "What?"

I grinned. "Look I'll show you. Watch Calvin and me."

So, we started singing.

"I'm your biggest fan!

I'll follow you,

until you love me!"

Danny glared at me and Calvin, and grabbed his playmate by the arm. I could've sworn I saw a little bit of color rising in his cheeks. But, I think it was more in anger than in embarrassment. "Come on, Tommy! We've got some _bad_ work to do!" Then, he stormed off toward the house, dragging his playmate with him.

You know, I felt kind of bad that we picked on Danny like that. I mean, I knew that he wasn't in love with Sam. But, if we were gonna win this bet, we were gonna have to puts some pressure on him, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

_**Angelica's POV**_

**_N_**ow back to my side of the story. Anyways, Hobbes and Lisa was still trying to teach me how to use my manners. And I was really trying! But, after not using them for so long, I wasn't so sure how I was going to win this bet!

"Pl-Pl-Pl-,"

"Come on, Angelica!" Lisa exclaimed. "You can do this! Just say the word please!"

This time I tried with all my might. "Pl-Pl-Pleee-,"

Hobbes, Lisa, and Tucker stood up with bright expressions on their faces.

"Pleeeeee-," I taked a deep breath, then stopped. "It's no use you guys. Maybe I'm just not cut out for being good."

Lisa smiled sadly, then walked toward me, and put a hand on my right shoulder. "Don't give up, Angelica! You know, there have been many great people out there who used to be bad, who have changed their ways to become good!"

My smile came back again. "Really? Like who?"

Lisa grinned at me. "Well there's…um…Oh! Wait, no. He was thrown into life without parole a long time ago."

"Oh! I know!" Hobbes exclaimed, jumping up and down, with his right hand in the air. "How about Al Capone?"

Lisa turned her head over her right shoulder in a fast motion. "Did you just say, Al Capone?"

"Yes."

Lisa quickly walked up to Hobbes and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear. Hobbes eyes widened. "Wow! That wasn't the guy who I was talking about at all!" He shook his head. "I'm sorry you guys. I really have got to look up all of these names I have stuck up in my head sometime!"

Lisa smiled at him in response, accepting the apology.

Tucker then suddenly exclaimed, "How about, Bart?"

"Huh?" Lisa asked.

Tucker just grinned at her, then turned to me. "You know, Angelica, the week before 'The Valentines Day Incident'? When we locked Danny and Sam in our classroom because they were having a huge fight?"

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah! That was _great_!"

Lisa just looked from me, to Tucker, then back to me again. "Where was _I_ when all of this happened?"

Tucker grinned at her. "You weren't born yet."

"Oh." She paused for a moment, then asked, "Anyway, Tucker, your point is?"

"Well," Tucker explained, "Bart was kind of a jerk to us when we first met him. And now, well," he shrugged, "he isn't much of a jerk anymore. He more of a prankster."

Lisa nodded, satisfied. "See, Angelica? I told you people can change!"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Other peoples who aren't me."

"Don't say that!" Hobbes exclaimed. "There's got to be _some_ way you'll be good for us!"

Lisa gasped. "Hobbes, that's it! Say that again!"

"What?"

"What you just said!"

"What?"

"No! Before that!"

"Don't say that!"

"After that!"

"Oh! You mean when I said, 'There's got to be _some_ way you'll be good for us!'?"

"Exactly!" Lisa exclaimed. She turned toward me. "Angelica, what are the things you like most?"

I thought for a moment. "Let's see, toys, cookies, candy-,"

Lisa startled me by crying out, "Ah, ha! Candy!" She turned to face Hobbes and Tucker. "Don't you see? We have to train her like a person does for a dog when they want them to behave! If we can do that-,"

"We can teach her how to be good!" Tucker finished. "Perfect!"

"Yeah." Hobbes said, nodding. "There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Where are we going to get candy to train her with?"

They stood there in puzzlement for a minute, when a light bulb went off in Lisa's head. "I remember seeing a goody bag filled with candy in Tommy's kitchen on a shelf from Angelica's party! Tucker, do you think you can sneak it up here?"

"I'll sure try!"

"Excellent! Come on, you guys!" A huge smirking grin spread across Lisa's face. "It's bribing time!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Things Get Weirder**_

_**Bart's POV**_

**_U_**nfortunately, Sam was now suspicious of mine and Calvin's actions. "Just _what_ exact progress have you been making here?" she asked.

I sneaked a glance at Calvin. We had to give her an answer quickly. Otherwise, I think she would've forced the answer out of us the hard way. I grinned slyly. I had a plan forming in my mind, and no matter how mad anyone gots at me, I just knew Sam would be fine with anything I came up with that doesn't physically hurt anybody. Who knows? Maybe they just might even thank me and Calvin personally.

"Look, Sam." I mumbled, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You're smart, right?"

Sam looked at me, as if she was unsure what to say to that. "I guess."

I nodded. "Of course you are! And you're good with the whole bad look fashion sense, right?"

"Not really." she answered, without hesitation.

"But, you know _some_ fashion, right?" I asked quickly. "I mean, girls know how to dress a person?"

Sam sighed, and then turned to me. "What are you getting at, Bart?"

"You know what I'm getting at." I replied. "I mean, after all, you know what Danny looks good in, right?"

Sam nodded. "Sure, I-," She suddenly cut off, realizing what I had just said. "WHAT?!"

"Bart!" Calvin whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Quiet!" I whispered back. "I'm on a _roll_ here!"

Meanwhile, Sam was just standing there steaming at us. "Repeat what you just said, Bart! _Now_!"

I didn't mean too, but I laughed nervously. Man! That girl just scared me sometimes. "I said, I'm sure you know what Danny looks good wearing, even if he's been wearing the same clothes day in and day out for the past year?" It came out as more of a question than an answer.

Boy, did Sam look peeved. "Bartholomew Jojo Simpson! I'm going to kill you!"

I quickly grabbed Calvin's hand. "_Come on_, dude!" I cried. I dragged him into Tommy's house as Sam was chasing us.

"How did _I_ get involved in this?" Calvin yelled.

"Just _trust_ me!" I shouted back.

We ran around the house for awhile, Sam chasing us all of the way. Once we were both tired enough, me and Calvin ran up the stairs, and into Tommy's bedroom. Of course, Danny and Tommy were both in there.

'Great!' I thought. 'My plan is working perfectly!'

I quickly slammed the door, and locked it. Me and Calvin must've looked frightened because Danny and Tommy were looking at us with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You've gotta _help_ us, man!" I cried.

Tommy looked at us both, a puzzled expression on his face. "What's wrongs?"

"Oh, _I'll_ tell you what's wrong!" Calvin cried. "Sam's gonna beat us to a pulp!"

Tommy's eyes widened.

"It's just an expression Tommy." Danny explained, calming him down. Then he turned to us. "_What_ did you _do_?"

"Don't ask me!" Calvin exclaimed. "Ask Bart! _He's _the one who got us into this mess!"

I did a fake gasp. "T-That's not true!" I lied. "All I said was Sam is good with fashion sense, and she got mad at us, and started chasing us around the house!"

It was now Danny's turn to look suspicious. "I don't know. Sam usually gets mad for a better reason than tha-,"

A huge round of knocking startled me. "Bart! Open this door! Now!"

My brows furrowed. "Are you crazy?"

She sighed. "Look, I won't kill you if you unlock this door right now!"

"Works for me!" Calvin exclaimed. He quickly unlocked the door, and Sam stepped in.

"Now," Sam sighed, "what was that all about?" She suddenly froze when she saw that Danny was in the room. She whipped around, and glared at me. "You lured me in here, didn't you?"

I pretended to look shocked. "Me? Lure you here? In Tommy's room? Honestly, I didn't even know which room I ran into!"

"Yes you did! You've been here a million times!"

"Whatever, Sam." I said shrugging. I grinned. "Still, I guess while you're here, you can help Danny with his bad image clothing, huh?"

Before Sam could say anything, I grabbed Calvin's hand once again, along with Tommy's, and ran dragging them down the hallway.

* * *

_**Angelica's POV**_

**_H_**obbes was standing in front of me with a huge grin on his face. "You were right, Lisa!" he said excitedly. "The candy really works! Angelica's saying please and thank you more times than I heard her say it in the past few days!"

"Yeah!" Tucker exclaimed. "Maybe soon we can get her to use her manners without the candy!"

It's true. Manners are really no sweat. They'd just hold up a piece of candy, I'd say what they wanted me to say, and I'd munch on the chocolate as fast as I could. It was great! I just didn't think it was going to be _this_ easy.

Lisa nodded at Tucker. "That's the plan." I said please once more, and she gave me another piece of candy. "Well, Angelica," she started as Hobbes set the bag of candy up on the dresser, "I think you should get a well deserved break! Go wash your hands off, and watch some TV for about fifteen minutes, and then we'll get back to work."

I nodded. "Thank you, Lisa!"

Lisa laughed. "You're welcome, Angelica!"

I smiled, opened the bedroom door, and started walking down the hallway. I froze when I saw Bart and Calvin talking to Tommy out in the hallway in front of his bedroom. He was nodding with a big smile on his face. After that, Bart and Calvin nodded at me as they headed back into Tommy's room. Tommy turned around, and grinned even more once he saw me. "Hi'ya, Angelica! What're you doing?"

I grinned, then said, "I'm just fine, thank you, Tommy."

My little cousin stared at me in shock. "Boy, Hobbes, Lisa, and Tucker have doned a _very_ good job so far. Unless…" He paused, then asked, "Are you sick or something, Angelica?"

I tried my bestest not to use my mean tone of voice. "No. Of course not."

"Well, okay." He started toward the stairs.

"Say," I said suspiciously, "why aren't you in the bedroom with your dorky friend anyway?"

Tommy was already slowly crawling backwards down the stairs. "I've gots to goes and finds some shades."

"Shades?" I asked, puzzled. After all, that was a word that wasn't in my vocabulary.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't knows what they are neither. Bart didn't tells me. So, I guess I'm gonna have to figures it out on my own. See you later, Angelica!"

With that, he continued to crawl down the stairs as I headed down the hallway toward the bathroom.

* * *

**_ Bart's POV_**

**_ "W_**here _is _he?" I mumbled.

This was just getting plain ridictculous. I had sent Tommy out to find some sunglasses twenty minutes ago when Calvin and I were in the hallway, and he still wasn't back yet. And to make it worse, Danny and Sam were standing as close to me and Calvin as possible, and were being Mr. and Miss. Awkward, and quite frankly, I was getting sick of my own plan.

Calvin shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't know where to find them."

"Doesn't know where to find them!" I exclaimed. "Well, that's just great!" I shook my head in frustration, then sighed. "Okay, Calvin, you stay here and make sure nobody on the other side enters this room."

Calvin chuckled. "The other side?" he asked. "Bart you're making it sound like the herbivore dinosaurs verses the carnivore dinosaurs."

I shook my head, acting like I remembered what those words meant. "Whatever." I said. "Just guard the place, will you?"

"Okay, Bart. Whatever you say."

I started walking toward the door, then I froze, and turned around. "And will you _try_ to get these two to talk?" I asked, pointing to Danny and Sam. "Their quietness is starting to really freak me out. I can _actually_ hear myself _think_! Which, in case you didn't know, it doesn't happen very often around here."

Calvin nodded. Then I exited the room.

* * *

**_A_**fter a few minutes of searching, I found Tommy in the kitchen standing next to the refrigerator with the door open. He was just closing it, as I entered.

"What on Earth are you doing?" I exclaimed, madly.

Tommy turned around, and smiled at me. He had a pudding cup in his right hand, and chocolate pudding smeared on his face. "Hi'ya, Bart! I couldn't find the shades, so I decided to look for them in the kitchen."

"In the refrigerator?" I asked, puzzled.

As he nodded, a sudden realization came to me. "You don't know what shades are, do you Tommy?"

Tommy thought for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Um, no."

"They're sunglasses, Tommy!"

"Well, you could've just told me afore I went searching!" was the answer I gots from him.

I nodded, trying not to look irritated. "You're right. I wasn't very clear on that one. Sorry, Tommy."

"It's alright, Bart!"

We stood there in silence for a moment, Tommy sticking his hands in his pudding cup, and stuffing it in his mouth the whole time.

"So," I said, finally starting up the conversation again, "where would be the first place you'd look to find a pair of sunglasses?"

Tommy thought for a moment, continuing to lick chocolate pudding off of his hands. "Probably up in my Grandpa's room. He's gots all kinds of neat stuffs up theres!"

I grinned. "Well what are we waiting for, man? Let's goes!"

I quickly followed Tommy as he ran down the hall.

* * *

**_ M_**e and Tommy ran into the bedroom five minutes later.

"We founded the shades!" Tommy exclaimed, holding them up in the air, and waving them around excitedly. He turned to face me and Calvin. "Now whats?"

"Now," I stated simply, "we give Danny a new look."

Danny, who was sitting on Tommy's bed, not moving a muscle a moment ago, leaped off the bed, and was now standing on the floor. "Uh, uh. No _way_ is that going to happen!" He waved his arm in sideways/backwards motion for emphasis.

Calvin jaw dropped in shock. "Oh my gosh! He speaks!" he cried, sarcasm in his voice. "It's a miracle!"

Danny ignored him. "I'm only going to be bad for one day." he continued. "Why do I need to play dress up?"

"Because," I said, trying to explain this the bestest that I could, "if you went out to dinner with your parents to meet some family friends, what would they make you wear?"

Danny stared at me with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you getting at?" he asked.

"Just answer the question."

"Okay." Danny paused for a moment, then continued. "My Dad would make me wear dress up pants that look dusty, a shirt the makes my neck itch, and some funny looking shoes that are too tight. Then, my Mom would say something like, 'Why, don't you look handsome! But, we should add this tie to your suit.' Then, she'll put on this stupid looking tie with either polka dots or stripes on it that makes me feel like a dog in a collar."

"And if you can survive that torture," I started, "you can survive wearing something uncompfortable for one more day, right?"

"I guess."

"Good." I turned to Sam. "Can you find something to make Danny look like a bad person? You know, a look a little something like-,"

"James Bond?" Calvin suggested.

"James Bond!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

I quickly walked up to Calvin and whispered, "He's an action _hero_. Not an action villain!"

Calvin stood there in thought for a moment then said, "Oh, wait a minute! I was thinking of someone else! I just can't think of the name! Sorry!" He looked around at all of us, then added, "You know, I think Hobbes took all of my famous good and bad people books! I'm completely mixed up now!"

I stared at him for a minute, then continued. "Anyway, Sam, please try and figure something out!"

Sam suddenly smiled, and nodded. "I'll try my best!"

Calvin's jaw dropped once more. "She can talk too!" he exclaimed. "Is _everyone_ acting quiet today, or is it just my imagination?"

I smiled at my friend, holding back my laughter as me and Calvin left the bedroom once again.

* * *

**_ I_** was ecstatic when I started talking to Calvin. "This is great, man!" I exclaimed. "We pulled it off!"

Calvin nodded in agreement. "I know! Danny's _actually_ cooperating with us!" He smiled and shook his head. "It's funny though, I thought we were gonna lose this bet!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"I mean," Calvin hesitated, then continued, "I wasn't so sure if this plan was actually going to work at first." Then he added quickly, "But I was wrong. That was genius!"

I grinned slyly. "I try my bestest. But, hey, what was to goes wrongs? I mean," I added chuckling, "making Danny and Sam _think_ they were in love with each other in order to get them focused on winning this bet?" I laughed. "Classic!" I shrugged, then added, "Who knows, maybe Danny will become a prankster like one of us!"

Calvin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "I mean, even though I've only known Danny for two days, he doesn't seem like a bad person."

I nodded. "You know what, you're right, Calvin! I don't think I want to even try and make it happen."

Calvin's other eyebrow went up. "But?"

"But," I continued, "we can't help it if it _does_ happen."

Calvin's eyes widened, as we started walking down the stairs.

* * *

**_ Angelica's POV_**

**_ I _**had two options here. Should I or shouldn't I do the right thing? I thought of the things that would've happened through my mind. One. I could just pretend like I didn't just hear anything, that I had just passed them on my way upstairs and win this bet, get some candy, and let Danny become bad forever. Or two. Tommy _is_ my little cousin, even if I can get so annoyed with him, that I want to push him into the sand. And if Danny became bad, I just knew he would be upset. So, what was I apposed to do?

I glanced between Uncle Stu and Aunt Didi's bedroom and Tommy's bedroom, unsure of which room to go to. After a few minutes had passed, I growled at myself, and opened the bedroom door. "This had better be worth it." I mumbled to myself.

Danny, Sam, and Tommy just stared at me, and said nothing. I couldn't blame them. They were probably really surprised to see me in here, and not training to be good.

I sighed. "Normally I wouldn't do this," I started, "_and_ I can't _believe_ I'm _saying_ this, but Bart and Calvin set you guys up."

The three of them glanced at each other silently for a second. Then Sam spoke. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "How do we know _you_ aren't trying to set _us_ up? For all we know, you could be sabotaging us so you can win this bet!"

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Angelica! How do we knows you aren't telling us the truth?"

I sighed once more, then said, "Because, if someone is trying to pick on my little cousin's friends, I don't lie about it." I looked at Danny pleadingly. "You gots to believe me. Bart made up this whole plan to make you and Sam get your attention away from goofing off, so they can make you bad. I heard them on my way upstairs from a break. They was saying that they would love it if you became a prankster just like them!"

I looked Danny in the eyes once more. "Please!" I exclaimed. "You gots to believe me!"

Danny stared at me for a minute, then smiled and nodded. "I believe you, Angelica. I mean," he glanced at Sam and Tommy, "everybody has a breaking point."

I grinned at Danny. "Thanks, Fenton."

Danny gave me a quick nod in return, then said, "I wish we could teach Bart and Calvin a little lesson though."

I glanced at Tommy, when I noticed he was grinning from ear to ear. "Maybe we can!" he exclaimed. "You guys, I gots a plan!"

I smiled. That's my cousin for you! "Let's here it!"

Tommy grinned even bigger, eager determination on his face. "Okay! Sam, continue on working with Danny's bad clothes. Angelica, you go back to Hobbes, Lisa, and Tucker and tells them the plan. Then work on your manners some more! This is what we're gonna do!"

As the four of us huddled together, and Tommy started telling us the plan, my grin kept getting bigger and bigger. I just knew this was gonna works!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: The Champion, the Prize, and Some Victory Glances_**

Bart's POV

**_I_**t was time. Time for the big conclusion that is. The test for the winner of the bet. And me and Calvin were going home with the gold! The golden wrappers with the Reptar Bars and the lollypop wrapped in them that is! I just knew we was gonna win!

I glanced over at Calvin who looked a little uneasy.

"Ah, cheer up Calvin!" I exclaimed. "Afore you knows it, that candy will be ours!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Calvin explained. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

I laughed. "Calvin it's a bet. Everybody makes them. Nothing ever goes wrong in a bet!"

"Why don't you ask Jimmy Jones about that."

"Who's Jimmy Jones?"

"Some guy I saw in a movie once. Why don't you go and ask him if this is a good idea? Oh, wait a minute!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "You can't! He ended up in the hospital because he made a dumb bet! Now, he's in a wheelchair, and doesn't want to discuss bets anymore! _Ever_!"

I smiled. "Come on, man! Don't think of the negatives! Think of the positives! I'll tell you right now, _nothing_ is gonna goes wrongs!"

Calvin sighed. "If you say so."

****It wasn't too long after that conversation that we heared a noise.

"What was that?" Calvin asked.

"It sounded like someone screaming." I replied.

"Well shouldn't we-,"

I shushed him. "Listen."

We listen for a few seconds, then my eyes widened when I recognized the scream. "It's Angelica!" I exclaimed.

With that, me and Calvin ran around the house. Sure enough we saw Angelica. And you won't believe what she was screaming for.

"Bart!" Angelica exclaimed. "Save me! Danny's gone crazy!"

It was true. Danny had her by the shirt collar, with his brows furrowed, and his left palm facing upward. The babies were just standing there in shock.

"Look," Danny started, "I'm going to say this, and I'm going to say this once. Give me your candy, or I'll turn you into applesauce!"

"Danny," Tommy cried, "why are you-,"

"Be quiet, you dumb baby!" Danny yelled. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something here?"

"But Danny-," Tucker tried to start. But Danny cut him off.

"Look, techno boy, I'm the one in charge around here! And if you don't shut your yap right now, I'm gonna shut it for you! You got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Tucker quickly gasped, stepping off to the side.

Me and Calvin just watched in shock. This whole bet was turning into a nightmare! I really didn't expect this to happen. I think the whole new clothing design really gots to Danny or something.

He was wearing a black vest with a white T-shirt underneath, black pants, and a white cap with tracings of black skulls and crossbones on it. And I'm not so sure, but I'm pretty sure he put some aftershave stuff on his face. I guess it kind of goes with the bad look image. After all, that stuffs really _does_ stink! I probably could've smelled that stuffs from a mile away!

Angelica, though, was wearing her regular clothing, her face turned away from him. It was probably because of the smell of aftershave.

"This is really messed up." Calvin whispered to me.

"Tells me about it." I murmured.

* * *

Angelica's POV

**_I_** hate to admit it, but my little cousin can be a real genius sometimes! Tommy's plan was working perfectly. Only, that wasn't really anything new. Tommy's plans, no matter how dumb they were, usually tend to work out anyway.

I didn't know what they was saying, but I did catch Calvin whisper something to Bart. Bart mumbled something back. That was my que. I forced myself to turn my head toward Danny. Apparently Tucker gots the idea of putting some sort after shaving stuffs that my Uncle Stu uses on Danny's face. I don't get how Uncle Stu can wears that stuffs day after day! It smells _really_ gross!

"D-Danny?" I asked in mock fear. "P-Please let me go. I'm only a polite, innocent girl! I don't do bad stuffs anymore!"

"What!" I heard Bart and Calvin gasp.

I turned to face them once again. "That's right! Hobbes, Lisa, and Tucker helped to teach me how to be good! I can't do any bad things anymore!"

Bart whipped around, and stared angrily at Lisa. "What did you _do_?" he cried.

Lisa just smiled at her older brother. "I did exactly as Angelica and Sam said. To make her become good!"

"For a day!" Bart exclaimed. "Not forever!"

Hobbes just shrugged at him. "Sorry."

"Sorry!" Bart exclaimed. "You taught Angelica how to _behave_, and all you can say is sorry!"

Sam grinned at him. "Let's just put it this way. If Angelica is good, then you can have Danny who's bad!"

"But I don't _want_ Danny to be bad! I want _Angelica_ to be bad!"

I held back my grin. That was the _nicest_ thing any baby has ever said to me. But I had to continue on with the plan. "Well, that's what you wanted right?"

Bart paused, then asked, "What do you means?"

"That you want Danny to become a prankster?"

"No way, man!"

"Yeah!" Calvin exclaimed. "_No way_!"

I watched both of my friends for a moment, until I saw that look in Bart's eye. It was kind of a mixture of anger and annoyance type of glare. And it was aimed straight at Danny.

"You!" Bart yelled. "You did this?"

That was unexpected.

Danny glanced around nervously, unsure of what to do. "W-What are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"You betrayed me and Calvin!" Bart cried. "Because of you, you turned Angelica good and we're going to lose this bet we worked so hard on!"

"What!" Danny was so shocked, he set me down, and forgot about the rest of our plan.

I could practically see the fire in Bart's eyes now. "You monster!" he screamed.

Then something even more unexpected happened. Bart tackled Danny! I mean, full on tackled him! They were now rolling around in the grass, Bart trying to get lose from Danny's grip on his hands so he could punch his lights out, and Danny struggling hard not to let go.

* * *

Bart's POV

**_ I _**was struggling as hard as I could so I could knock Danny's teeth out. After all, he betrayed me and Calvin! I couldn't just let him gets away! But it was kinda hard to when we was both rolling around, and Danny was gripping my wrists very hard.

"Bart!" Danny cried. "Stop it!"

But I didn't listen. I was determined to set things straight.

"Bart! Stop it, _now_!"

Angelica's voice made me come to a stop. I ran up to her, and hugged her. "Your bad again!" I exclaimed. I turned to glare at Danny. "No thanks to you!"

I was caught off guard when Angelica gived me a light push. "I wasn't even good in the firstest place!" she exclaimed.

"W-What?" I asked. I looked around, confused at what was going on.

"I think what she means is," Calvin explained to me, "is that she didn't get through her training. I think the babies set this up because someone heard our conversation upstairs before we came out here."

"How did you know that?" Hobbes asked, amazed.

Calvin shrugged sheepishly. "I kind of figured it out after Angelica asked if we wanted Danny to become a prankster." He quickly waved his arms in defense. "I didn't want to personally. I like Danny just the way he is." He glanced at Danny, smiling. "A good, not bossy, not pushy kid."

Danny nodded. "Thanks, Calvin."

"No problem."

Calvin raised an eyebrow at me. "What about _you_, Bart?" he asked.

I glanced around at all of my friends. I was a little embarrassed. I mean, I was caught in the act. Caught red handed. I sighed, then said, "Look, Danny, sometimes I says things I don't really means. And when I say these things, I kinda gets carried away. I'll tries not to lets it happen again. I'm sorry."

Danny grinned. "It's alright, Bart. I forgive you."

I smiled back at him. Then I turned to the babies. "Listen you guys, Calvin was right about what he said earlier. Bets can be a _bad_ thing. So, let's not do anymore for a _long_, _long_ time. Are we in agreement?"

Everyone glanced at each other, then said stuffs like 'Fine by me!' and 'I guess so!' and 'I think that would be alright.'

I nodded, satisfied. "Good."

* * *

Angelica's POV

**_M_**e and Sam grinned at each other as she approached me.

"Manson." I smirked.

"Pickles." she replied.

I laughed.

Sam laughed back as she dug through her pants pockets. "Here. A deal's a deal. You've earned it." She handed me two Reptar Bars and a Lollypop, as promised to the winner of the bet.

"But," I stuttered, "but I didn't win the bet. You didn't win the bet. Nobody won the bet. You should take your candy back. I don't deserve it."

Sam's smile got wider. "You helped out your little cousin when he needed it the most. And more importantly you helped out my best friend. I think that's about as nice as you could've gotten."

I grinned at her, then shrugged. "It was nothing really."

"Nothing!" Sam exclaimed, smirking. "I'll tell you some news that may surprise you. You care about Danny! And you also care about Tommy! I think you care about all of us! In fact," she continued, "I think you even _like_ us!"

I stared at Sam in shock. "T-That's not true!" I exclaimed. "I only helped them because I felt a little sorry for your dopey friends, that's all!"

"Uh huh."

"And Tommy would've been upset."

"Uh huh."

"And picking on Danny wouldn't have been as much fun anymore."

"Keep talking."

I just knew she wasn't believing me.

After a few more minutes of excuses, I finally gave in. "Okay! Okay!" I whispered. "I like you and the babies a little teeny bit. Are you happy now?"

Sam's smile got even bigger. "I sure am!" she exclaimed. She turned to face the babies, and shouted, "Hey everyone! Guess what? Angelica-,"

I quickly grabbed her right arm with both hands to cut her off. "Don't tell them I said that!" I whispered.

"What not?" Sam asked.

"Because," I explained, "how are we going to get on each other's nerves if you told the babies that I like them? I mean, after all, you've gotta admit, it was kind of fun getting all riled up like that."

Sam was silent for a moment, before she nodded. "That's true."

I grinned at her. "Tell you what," I started, "since everyone's totally excited about what happened today, we can be friends for today."

Sam nodded again.

"But," I continued, "everything has to goes back to the way it was tomorrow."

Sam held out her hand to me. "Deal!"

I taked her hand and shaked it, then glanced behind me. "But, before we all have some fun, there's something I have to take cares of firstest."

Sam shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then she walked off.

* * *

**_ "A_**re you sure you want to do this, Angelica?" Hobbes asked. "I mean, they _are_ yours after all!"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

"Gee, thanks Angelica!" Tucker cried, pulling the wrapper off of his lollypop and sucking on it.

Lisa grinned at me. "I just can't eat this." shesaid, shaking her head. "It's your Reptar Bar! You earned it!"

"I know." I replied. "But you guys were the ones who helped me learn how to be good in the firstest place. You guys definitely earned them."

"Okay, then." Lisa tore the gold wrapper off of the Reptar Bar and started chewing on the delicious chocolate. "Thanks, Angelica!"

"Yeah!" Hobbes exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"No, problem!" I started walking toward Bart.

Now, this is the forth and final chapter of my story, and you may be thinking, you saw the champions, and the prize, but where's the victory glance? I mean, that's what I named this section of the video, The Champions, the Prize, and Some Victory Glances.

You see, I started approaching Bart Simpson. He was staring at me with a mixture of surprise and puzzlement on his face.

"Hey, Bart." I greeted. I glanced around. "Where's Calvin?" I glanced around the backyard some more. "And where did Fenton go?"

"Calvin's inside getting a juice box from the fridge." Bart answered. "And Danny just left a couple minutes ago."

"But?" Knowing Bart so well, I knew he had something to add.

"But, I saw something inneresting. Maybe I'm wrong, but-,"

"Well, goes ahead!" I exclaimed. "Spill the beans! I _promless_ I won't tells anybody!" And I wasn't lying. I would _never_ tell any secrets about Bart.

"Well," Bart started, "as Danny was leaving he said goodbye to Tucker and Sam. And Tucker said goodbye to him, and went to talk to Tommy over there." He pointed to his left where Tommy and Tucker were standing, and talking.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. "What's so strange about that?"

"That wasn't the strange part." Bart explained. "Danny and Sam were talking for another minute or so afore they left."

"Yeah." I said nodding. "They _always_ do that. After all, they've known each other practically since birth."

Bart nodded. "I knows _that_. But-,"

"But what?" I asked, waving my right hand in a circular motion, empathizing Bart to go on.

"But," Bart continued, "and again, I might be wrong, but I thought I sawed Danny glance back at Sam while she wasn't looking afore he left." He smirked. "And I could've sworn I saw Sam glance at him back."

I glanced over at the brick wall where Sam was. She was sitting on top of it, smiling to herself.

I sighed, then put my left arm around Bart's shoulder. "Some things just never change, do they?"

Bart grinned up at me. "You said it sister!"

We both laughed, not caring that everything was going to goes back to the way it was tomorrow.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

**_"S_**o," Angelica continued, "I'm sure you wonder what happened next, Tommy. Afore they had to leave, Calvin and Hobbes both got walkie-talkies from Danny the next day. And I was surprised to see that Fenton gived me one too. 'Welcome to the club Number Ten.' he had said to me. 'I figure I can trust you enough with the situation now.' Danny then explained to me, Calvin -Number Eleven, and Hobbes –Number Twelve the whole Ghost Baby Squad thing or whatever that dumb name Danny called it was. And it was about time I joined too! After all, I have plenty of great ideas to stop ghosts. But before Calvin and Hobbes left, Calvin turned to me and said, 'Don't worry, Angelica! Bart and I will come back here sometime, and then we can have some _real_ fun!' I was happy to hear that. After all, I was gonna miss that kid and his stuffed tiger.

"Danny and Sam are basically back to normal now. In fact, whenever me, Bart, or Calvin bring up that whole day, and mix it in with the Valentines Day incident, their cheeks kind of turn red, and then they say quickly, 'We rather not discuss that.' (Hey, why did you think I was so surprised at the fact that Fenton picked out that story for me to tell to you? Besides the fact that I really didn't want to tell a story in the firstest place. Especially one where I was trying to be polite.) So, I only use it sparingly to get back at them when I really need it. Which isn't that often.

"And mostest importantly, everything went back to normal the nextest day, and me and Sam never made any bets ever again." Angelica paused, then jumped out of her chair and exclaimed, "Okay, then! I'm done! Glad that's over!"

Angelica then glanced around the stage, and her brows furrowed two seconds later. She quickly turned to her right, and stomped toward the left side of the stage. "Hey, Fenton!" she yelled. "Where's the apple juice you said would be here after my story!" She froze for a moment, glanced at the camera, then added, "And if you show this story to _anybody_ future Tommy, or tell anybody that I kind of like you and your dumb friends, you're a dead man!" Angelica exited the stage.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
